Memórias do Fim
by Saiph6
Summary: A Guerra acabou, Harry caminha pelo cemitério encarando as sepelturas dos três amigos e recordando como a vida fora injusta. Mas há algo que interrompe esta 'visita'.Pessoal esta é a minha primeira fic por isso não sejam mauzinhos...


**Disclaimer:** Qualquer uma destas personagens não me pertence, eu não ganho nada com isto, bláblá.

Esta é a primeira fic que eu posto… não garanto que esteja grande coisa e desculpem os erros…

Isto é uma shortfic e do género de angustia, uma pequena coisa que eu lembrei de escrever a meio da noite.

Espero que gostem e por favor… COMENTEM.

**Memórias do fim**

Harry caminhava pelo cemitério. A guerra finalmente tinha acabado, todos estariam felizes, finalmente Voldemort tinha caído. Mas Harry não, ele simplesmente não se permitia ser feliz tinha sido a causa da morte dos amigos, os amigos tinham morrido por ele, por um estúipido erro dele! Como Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, depois Hagrid e finalmente Ron, Hermione e Ginny. E ele nem tivera tempo de dizer a Hermione como a amava, estava em dúvidas se realmente sentia algo por ela, até que percebeu que a amava mais do que a si próprio, mas descobriu tarde de mais. Tarde de mais, deixou Hermione na expectativa e não lhe chegou a dizer nada. Uma lagrima escorria ao ver o tumulo de Hermione. Olhou para o de Ron e recordou-se.

_FlashBack_

_Hogwarts, 7º Ano_

— _Harry! Ganhamos! Ganhamos! A taça é nossa!_

_Harry e Ron comemoravam a vitória de Gryffindor e preparavam-se para a festa à noite na sala comunal._

_ Fim do Flashback_

_FlashBack_

_Acampamento de guerra._

— _Harry?_

— _hum?_

— _Achas que conseguiremos finalmente vencer essa batalha?_

_Harry não disse nada, tinha um pressentimento de que ia acabar tudo mal desde alguns dias mas não queria preocupar Ron._

— _Sim, acho que sim – Harry disse tentando parecer confiante._

— _Estou farto desta estúpida guerra, tanta gente que já morreu… amanhã vai ser o grande final, tens de matar o Quem… Voldemort de uma vez por todas Harry._

— _Eu prometo Ron que o farei ou morrerei a tentá-lo._

— _Boa Sorte, acho que é tudo o que posso fazer…'Noite Harry._

— _Boa Noite – Harry virou-se na cama e tentou adormecer._

_Fim do Flashback_

— Eu fi-lo Ron, cumpri o que prometi, Voldemort está morto, mas para que serve ele estar morto se vocês não estam aqui? – outra lagrima rolou pelo rosto de Harry.

_**My immortal  
I'm so tired of being here**_

_(Estou tão cansada de ficar aqui)  
**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**_

_(Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis)  
**And if you have to leave**_

_(E se você tiver que ir)  
**I wish that you would just leave**_

_(Eu desejo que você vá logo)  
**Because your presence still lingers here**_

_(porque a sua presence permanence aqui)**  
And it won't leave me alone**_

_(E isso não me vai deixar em paz)_

_**My Immortal - Evanescence**_

Harry olhou mais uma vez para o tumulo de Hermione.

_Flashback_

_Meio da Batalha_

_No meio daquela confusão Hermione encontrou Harry e atirou-se aos braços dele._

— _Harry… - Hermione soluçava e gaguejava – o Ron,a Gin…Ginny, eles, eles… oh Harry! Morreram, snif._

— _Hermione… - duas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Harry._

— _Harry, eu quero que saibas, que, eu… eu te amo, ok? Antes de que algo aconteça quero que saibas disso…_

— _Hermione… - naquele momentoHarry percebeu, percebeu o quanto a amava e não conseguia viver sem ela, todo aquele tempo estava confuso, mas agora, agora percebia, percebia que a amava mais que tudo… mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa mais um jacto de luz azul escuro atigiua._

— _Hermione!_

_Hermione praguejava e Harry ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, mas ele sabia que maldição era aquela, aquela maldição matava a pessoa em menos de 5 minutos deixando esses 5 minutos sendo os mais dolorosos de toda a vida, dando dores mais fortes que a maldição Cruciatus._

— _Hermione… - lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Harry – eut também te… - já não valia a pena, ela agora estava morta._

— _Bébé inutil,a chorar por uma sangue-de-lama… - Harry ouviu Bellatrix falar._

_Harry levantou-se com um brilho completamente diferente nos olhos, brilho de raiva, ódio e mais alguma coisa…_

— _Tu… Tu.. – Harry mal conseguia falar de tanta raiva._

— _Eu bébé Potter – Bellatrix sorriu diabólicamente – agora vamos nos divertir… Crucio…_

— _CRUCIO! – Harry interrompe Bellatrix com toda a força lançando o feitiço com uma potência enorme._

— _ARGH! – Bellatrix praguejava de dor._

_E Harry torturou-a quase tanto como ela fizera com os pais de Neville que também já morrera no meio daquela guerra._

_Fim do Flashback_

_**How can I pretend that I don't see **_

_(Como posso eu finier que não vejo)**  
What you hide so carelessly**_

_( o que você esconde tão descuidadamente)**  
I saw her bleed **_

_(Eu a vi sangrar)**  
And you heard me breathe**_

_(Você me ouviu respirar)**  
And I froze inside myself  
**( E eu congelei-me dentro de mim própria)_

_**And turned away**_

_( E me virei e afastei)  
**I must be dreaming**_

_(Eu devo estar sonhando)_

**_Bleed –Evanescence_**

Novas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Harry.

— Como eu pude… como eu pude matar-vos?

Harry virou-se e encarou a sepultura de Ginny, Ginny não, não queria se lebrar dela também…

_Flashback_

_Hogwarts, 7ºAno_

— _Mas podemos continuar amigos, certo?_

— _Eu queria que continuassemos amigos Ginny._

— _Harry, ainda bem que não ficas-te zangado comigo por eu querer acabar._

— _Tens todo esse direito e eu acho que também não sinto nada por ti para além de um grande carinho, és a irmã do Ron e uma grande amiga._

— _Eu também sinto um grande carinho por ti._

_E abraçaram-se, terminando assim o namoro._

_Fim do Flashback_

— Desculpa Ginny, eras outra que não devia ter morrido, e morreu, por minha causa…

Harry tinha já o rosto molhado de muitas lágrimas, quando ouviu uma voz.

— Potter.

— Malfoy.

— Ainda vivo?

— É o que parece, não é?

— Não por muito tempo, eu também me vingo.

— Mata-me e fazes algo de útil nessa tua vida. Para quê viver se Voldemort já morreu, com todos os outros?

— Desprezas demasiado a vida Potter…tsc, tsc. E agora parece que a sangue-de-lama e os traidores se foram não é? Pobrezinho.

— Não fales deles assim! – a voz de Harry dava um aviso de raiva a crescer – ao menos eram puros de coração… o que tu nuca vais ser…

— AVADA KEDRAVA – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, sendo antigindos os dois pelos feitiços.

A alma de Harry abandonava o corpo, ele sentia-se finalmente livre… livre… iria se juntar a Hermione, Ron, todos os amigos, os pais, Sirius… Finalmente.

O corpo de harry caiu por terra ao pé das sepulturas de Ron e Harmione, mas um sorriso ainda era vislumbrado no rosto agora sem vida… finalmente _livre…_


End file.
